KittyCon Christmas
by Flight of Insanity
Summary: Decepti-Kitties have some fun at Christmas time. Please read and review!


A/N: This was my entry for a KittyCon FanFic Contest by JinoSan on dA. Thought I should go ahead and put it here! X]

_.:Thoughts look like this:._

Now, onward to KittyCon Fun!

* * *

It was that time of year again.

Christmas.

Full of snow, lights, presents, and of course… mischief.

Starscream growled at the menace in the corner.

He hated the way the green monster stood perfectly still and mocked him. It's green spiked tentacles were bejeweled with several items of temptation. The crown upon the atrocities' pinnacle glittered with undeserved radiance created by the lighted adornments.

He yowled at the apparition.

"That crown should be mine!"

He stalked around the green abomination before swatting at one of the baubles dangling from the nearest appendage.

He smirked as the golden globe swung away from him. But as he watched, the possessed orb switched direction and flew back toward his face.

Starscream leapt backwards into the air and hissed at the demonic décor.

Even as he eyed it, the tentacle swung idly.

It was mocking him again.

He flattened his ears and growled threateningly.

"No one mocks Starscream, the magnificent!"

He hissed again and darted back into the danger zone swiping at the offensive bauble. His claw snagged the supporting appendage, and when he tried to pull it free, the whole monstrosity leaned over him threateningly.

The seeker-kitty yowled fearfully and yanked his paw free. As fast as he could, he shot across the room and hid under a shelf, keeping a wary eye on the creature as it rocked back and forth in the corner.

He licked his paw as he planned his next assault on the monster.

_.:It's cleverer than I thought.:._

Even as he watched, the monster's rhythmic motions stopped, and it stood as though nothing had happened. Starscream flicked his tail indignantly as he examined all the gaudy adornments.

He purred thoughtfully.

_.:It seems extremely protective of those silly sparkle balls… _That_ must be its weakness!:._

"'Ey, 'Remah!! Wan 'lay?"

He sighed inwardly as he recognized the overly cheerful - albeit muffled - kittenly mew.

When he turned around, he was greeted by the fluffy purple and black form of Skywarp. The purple seeker-kitty had his head cocked questioningly to one side and a very large catnip toy in his mouth - explaining the mumbles. Starscream flicked an ear in annoyance.

"What?"

Skywarp dropped the toy and swished his tail playfully.

"I _said_… Do you want to play? TC and I found Soundwave's toy stash!!"

Starscream flattened his ears to the side and scowled.

"No, I do not. I'm a little _busy_, at the moment."

Skywarp regarded his companion curiously before shrugging, picking up the toy and running off.

Starscream stood up and began to stalk closer to the green abomination in the corner.

He snuck around to the side and glared at the golden orb. When he found the perfect position, the seeker-kitty crouched down until his belly was on the floor. His ears swung out to the sides and lay flat, and his pupils dilated as he prepared for his attack.

He lashed his tail viciously and started to wiggle.

As he waggled his body, his haunches rose slightly and his fur stood on end.

He yowled loudly and leapt for the bauble with his claws at full.

The golden sphere never knew what hit it.

The sphere was knocked free with a surprising amount of force. It flew through the air in a spectacular glittering arc before crashing to the floor, shattering upon impact.

Starscream landed and smirked at the remnants of the decoration.

_.:Pathetic toy…:._

He succumbed to temptation and batted at the largest fragment. The piece spun away from him and he pounced after it. As he chased the late adornment, he reveled at the joy that he had actually discovered how to defeat the monster.

He pounced at his prize again.

"Starscream, you FOOL!!"

The seeker-kitty spun around and saw the angry fluffed up grey cat that was Megatron. Starscream backed away carefully.

"M-M-Megatron! What did I do?"

The large grey cat hissed at the red and white seeker kitty.

"You broke the tree! Now Sandy Claws will never come with our presents!!"

Megatron lunged at the defiant kitty, forcing Starscream to yowl in fright and race away as fast as he could. He was nearing the doorway and decided that he might be able to hide in another room.

Unfortunately for him, Soundwave chose that moment to cross the doorway.

Starscream plowed into the unfortunate Decepti-kitty and they tumbled across the floor in a furry red and blue wad. After they untangled themselves, Starscream almost yelled at the other Kitty-Con, before he remembered why he was running in the first place.

The seeker-kitty only had enough time to turn around before he was pounced by an angry grey blur.

The chase lasted for most of the night and distracted every Decepti-kitty in the base.

None of them noticed as a large, quiet shadow snuck in. None of them noticed when the shadow put multitudes of colorful, decorated boxes under the tree.

Well, until the next morning, that is.


End file.
